


Valentine's Application

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autistic!Patton, Because I can, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Stargazing, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Logan finds a “Valentine’s Date Application” and decides to fill it out and apply to be Patton’s Valentine.





	1. Pinning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried to focus on self-love this valentine's but I saw an ‘apply to be my valentine’ thing and I couldn’t help myself. I’m going to be posting a chapter a day leading up to Valentine’s day! Special thanks to @stillebesat on tumblr for helping me edit this fic and giving me some ideas on it!

Every other post on Logan’s dashboard this time of year was one of those humorous Valentine’s Day cards that looked like they were made in MS-paint. Though he loathed the awful humor in some of them, he couldn’t help but be reminded of Patton in ones he found truly funny.

Thoughts of Patton filled his mind more and more as he browsed Tumblr. Valentine’s Day was just around the corner and it seemed to be the only thing on everyone’s mind. Logan truly wanted to confess his feelings to Patton this Valentines, but emotions were not his strong point.

With no idea how to approach the subject, he’d almost given up when he saw something Patton reblogged that caught his eye. The post was after a picture of a cat Virgil reblogged and before a theatre meme Roman reblogged. It was a “Valentine’s date application” with all sorts of questions about a variety of romance-related things.

The idea was risky for sure, if Patton didn’t return Logan’s feelings it could end up horribly. However, Logan couldn’t help but notice the tags Patton added to the post, “#omg this is such a cute idea!! #gah! I would just melt into a lil’ puddle of Patton if someone did this for me!!!! #relationship goals #<3333333”

The chance of Patton melting into a little puddle of himself, figuratively speaking of course, by swooning over him was too tempting to pass up. So Logan printed the form and began filling it out.

Romance was not Logan jam, that was Crofters™ The Only Jelly He Will Put In His Belly™. All the fancy and overly extravagant acts of love never really appealed to him, he appreciated simple gestures that showed someone you truly cared for them much more.

Even so, Logan didn’t know how to be the person that could win someone's love with the snap of his fingers, he only knew how to be himself, he just hoped he was the type of person that could somehow win Patton’s heart.


	2. The Application

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Receives Logan's Valentine Application.

Cute valentines with puns about literature, historic icons, science, and other things of the sort brought Logan to the front of Patton’s mind. He smiled, thinking of his crush as he scrolled through his dashboard. A Valentine with a picture of Immanuel Kant accompanied by the caption “I Kant take my eyes off of you!” made Patton giggle, and so he reblogged it, hoping Logan would see it and laugh too.

Logan was bound to notice the trend in the valentines Patton had been reblogging eventually, right? Posts about love confessions and valentines of things relating to history, literature, astronomy, etc. He’d been reblogging things he thought Logan would like, hoping this would catch his attention and possibly give him the idea that Patton had feelings for him.

So far all his efforts had been in vain, and with Valentine’s day approaching so quickly, he’d just about given up and set his goal for next year when there was a small knock on his door followed by a piece of paper sliding underneath it.

There was no one to be seen on the other side of the door when Patton looked, so he turned his attention towards the paper instead. The top read “Valentine’s date Application” and it looked like the one Patton had reblogged just a little while ago. Curious, Patton looked next to the ‘name’ and… it couldn’t be.

There was no way on earth that Patton’s crush had filled out an application to be his valentine and given it to him. Then again, Logan was always very direct with expressing his feelings when he chose to do so, and it seemed like the type of thing he would do.

Still, Patton thought it best to read over the application to see if it had been seriously filled out, or if it was just a friendly joke.

~*~

Valentine’s Date Application

Name: Logan Sanders

Describe Yourself in 3 Words: Logical, Direct, Leader

Ideal Date: Eating dinner underneath the night sky, gazing up at the stars.

What are Your Intentions: I intend to make the person I hope to date feel cared for and as special as they make me feel.

Why me (the person receiving the form) in particular: I don’t know. Emotions are not my strong point and there are many feelings I don’t understand, attraction is one of them. I don’t suppose that’s a feeling that can be easily explained though. However, I believe I… like you, Patton, and if you want to, I’d like to go on a date with you.

Optional: tell a cute joke/pickup line! Can I call you honey? Because you’re Bee-utiful! (Disclaimer: I googled that)

~*~

There was no way Patton’s face could be redder than it was after reading that, and he certainly had melted into a puddle of himself by this point. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, he grabbed a pillow from his bed, shoved it over his face, and squealed with pure joy. Patton began jumping up and down, flapping his arms in the air as he whisper-chanted to himself, “Logan likes me! Logan likes me! Logan likes me!”

Once Patton had calmed himself, he grabbed a sheet of notebook paper and some crayons and began to compose a response to Logan.


	3. Requited Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan receives Patton's letter and finds out Patton feels the same way.

Logan had been reading to take his mind off the application when a paper slipped under his door accompanied by a light knocking sound. No one was to be seen on the other side of the door when Logan checked it, so he picked up the paper instead and read it. It was written in crayon and had a message on it surrounded by several hearts, smiles, dogs, and other little drawings.

It read, “Dear Logan, thank you for filling out an application to be my valentine! Your application has been approved and you have been invited to accompany one Patton Sanders on a date this February 14th. The proposed time and location is 7:00 pm and in the backyard for stargazing! Please bring a blanket that you wouldn’t mind getting dirty, I’ll take care of the dinner. Thank you for applying!!! <3”

A sigh of relief broke the silence in Logan’s room as he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Patton liked him back. The idea didn’t backfire! Oh no, he had a date. With _Patton_. He knew nothing about romance! How was he supposed to do this?!

Taking a breath to steady himself, he reminded himself that it was _Patton,_ and he liked him back, so he didn’t have to worry about _that_. Thoughts raced through his mind as he sat and processed the note, reading it over and over again before decided to do more research on dates and romantic outings.


	4. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan go out stargazing together.

The night of the date had arrived and they both prepared themselves. Logan wore a short-sleeved, black button-up with a crisp blue tie and a nice pair of jeans. He gave himself a pep-talk in the mirror before grabbing a blanket and heading outside to meet Patton at 7 pm.

Patton was wearing a loose, grey shirt that hung off one of his shoulders, matched with a long, flowy, light blue skirt that came down to his ankles. He put on a bit of mascara and a light shade of lipstick before grabbing the sheet of notebook paper he’d prepared for Logan and heading outside.

When Patton arrived, pizza box in hand, Logan had already laid out the blanket for both of them and was sitting down on it. Patton joined Logan, and they began to eat and talk. They discussed the extent of their feelings for each other, mutually decided they wanted to be boyfriends, and held hands a little.

Once they finished their food, they lied down next to each other, Patton curled up at Logan’s side, Logan’s arm around Patton, both of them smiling and gazing at the stars together, just talking and laughing together.

At one point they’d fallen into a comfortable silence, relaxed in each other’s presence. Patton remembered the gift he had for Logan, and sat up, prompting Logan to sit up too, and pulling the sheet of paper he’d prepared out of his pocket.

“Um, I really appreciated your application, it was really cute, and.. I wanted to make you something in return, so... I wrote you a poem.”

A small smile found its way on Logan’s face as he lovingly gazed into Patton’s eyes as if they were as vibrant as the stars above, and to him, they were. “Really?” Logan awed.

Patton nodded, “Um, I don’t usually write poetry, so it’s not that great, but. I tried,” he sheepishly chuckled before handing Logan his poem.

~*~  
My heart froze as I read your words

Then began to swell as I processed what it heard.

I squealed with joy as I sat on my bedroom floor

I couldn't tell what was real anymore.

I leaped up and down, so extremely happy

Chanting all around, “Logan likes me, Logan likes me!”

My crush applied to be my valentine

I couldn’t believe you wanted to be mine!

I’m so glad to hear that you like me too

Because, Logan Sanders, I love you! <3

~*~

A blush crept on Logan’s face as he read, and he turned his attention to Patton once he’d finished reading, “Patton, that was objectively adorable,” he couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face.

Patton smiled back at Logan, “Really?” he giggled, his own face turning pink.

“Really. And I... believe I love you too, Patton,” he added, a blushing mess.

Patton couldn’t help the relieved chuckle that escaped him, “I’m happy to hear that.” He leaned forward slightly, giving Logan time to pull away if he wanted to.

But Logan leaned forward too, and the two moved closer until their lips were connected in a soft, gentle kiss.

“I love you, Logan.”

“I love you too, Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that was kind enough to comment on this fic!! Thank you to everyone that read the fic as well!


End file.
